


family

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [16]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Blood and Injury, Don't copy to another site, Fainting, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Prompt Fill, Stabbing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Prompt: platonic shin-ah with the HHB: Dramatic Irony Injury Reveal (Audience Knows About It But Other Characters Do Not)? thank you so much!
Relationships: Jae-Ha & Shin-Ah (Akatsuki no Yona), Shin-Ah & Yoon | Yun (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	family

Shin-ah hissed as he sat down by the fire, the motion pulling at his wound. The Happy Hungry Bunch had been attacked by bandits while on the road. They had easily driven them off, but Shin-ah had been distracted for a second by Ao making a mad dash from Hak to Yona. That was all it took for a bandit to drive a knife between Shin-ah’s ribs. He hadn’t thought it had caused any internal damage, but it still hurt—and he had to admit, it was bleeding quite a bit.

He’d packed the wound with cloth, trying to stem the blood, but there had been too much happening to do much else. Everyone had been busy after the fight, from moving to a safer position to setting up camp.

Yoon and Zeno were making dinner, Jae-ha and Kija had been scouting for a campsite and were now keeping watch, and Yona and Hak had gone hunting before starting their evening practice.

Shin-ah had been responsible for gathering wood. He was supposed to set up the tents now, but he just—he just needed a second to sit down. To breathe. And maybe put some bandages on his wound, it was still _really_ bleeding—

“Yoon?” Shin-ah forced out, his mouth dry enough that making any noise felt like skinning a deer with a dull knife.

“Hm?” Yoon didn’t look up from the pot.

“Yoon?”

“What is it, Shin-ah?” Yoon asked. His voice was distant, and still sounded distracted, even mixed with an odd buzzing in Shin-ah’s ears, but peering through the fuzzy dimming light, Shin-ah thought Yoon had turned to face him.

“Yoon?” Shin-ah slurred, and as he started slumping to the side, added, “I think I’m gonna pass out.”

The last thing he saw was Yoon’s face, wrinkled and shouting, while something collided with his own side.

* * *

Jae-ha had already turned to look into camp at the sound of Shin-ah’s repeated calls for Yoon, but seeing his brother start to tilt, Jae-ha didn’t even pause to think—he just shoved himself forward, dragon leg cracking the ground, and pulled Shin-ah into his side.

“Shin-ah?” Jae-ha demanded, looking down at him. “Shin-ah!”

“Put him down,” Yoon snapped, appearing next to him.

Jae-ha instantly complied, setting Shin-ah down gently into what was now a circle of their family. Shin-ah’s head lolled to the side, but Yona stilled it, sitting crosslegged and placing Shin-ah’s head in her lap.

“What’s wrong with him?” Kija asked. He peered over Zeno’s shoulder, and the Yellow Dragon reached back to pat him sympathetically.

“Seiryuu will be fine,” Zeno reassured. “Yoon will take care of him!” And then Zeno immediately turned to Yoon, asking, “What’s wrong with him?”

“He was stabbed,” Yoon frowned. He took his medical supplies from Hak with a thankful hum, immediately removing cloth he’d packed the wound with to wipe at it with a cleansing cloth.

“Stabbed?” Jae-ha repeated. “But—that would have been with the bandits!”

“Mm,” Yoon agreed. He was focused on stitching the wound closed, but added, “Shin-ah must have… mm… thought camp was more important. Or getting the fire started for food, I’m not sure; I’m not exactly a mind reader.” And then, under his breath, “Taking care of you beasts would be so much easier if I was.”

“I take offense to that,” Jae-ha said immediately, but his hand tightened where it was still holding Shin-ah’s arm. That his little brother had neglected his own health like that…

Yona laid her hand over his and, squeezing, reassured, “We’ll talk to Shin-ah about it. He won’t do it again.”

Jae-ha smiled. “Ah, Yona. You always know what to say.”

“Yes, yes, that’s all good,” Yoon said. “But for now, can you sit Shin-ah upright for me? I need to wrap the wound.”

Nodding, Jae-ha leveraged Shin-ah up.

* * *

Shin-ah blinked. His vision was still fuzzy, but when he blinked again, it cleared to reveal giant blue eyes.

They leaned back, widening even further, and Zeno cried, “Seiryuu! You’re awake!”

“Shin-ah!” Kija shouted, shoving his face past Zeno. He smiled through tears and lectured, “Don’t ever do that again! I almost died from the shock!”

“Yes, please don’t,” Jae-ha sighed. Shin-ah blinked and looked to his side. His eldest brother was there, supporting him with his shoulder. “If I hadn’t leapt over in time, you might have a head wound to match your side.”

Jae-ha poked his mask right between the eyes. He was smiling, but it didn’t reflect to his own eyes; those were serious. Shadowed.

“I won’t,” Shin-ah promised.

Jae-ha nodded, and relaxed a bit. “Good,” he said.

A sharp pain in Shin-ah’s side distracted him from anything else Jae-ha might have said, though, and he winced, turning his attention to where—ah.

“Thank you, Yoon,” he said quietly.

Yoon humphed, gave the new bandages wrapped around Shin-ah’s side one last tug, and then released them. He turned his eyes to Shin-ah, sharp and piercing.

“If you’re ever hurt like that again, you come and get me. No waiting. No taking care of it yourself. And if I’m not available, you ask someone who is. None of whatever this—“ he waved a hand carelessly, encompassing both Shin-ah and the camp “—is. It was just a small stab wound, and you almost bled out. Never again. Am I understood?”

Shin-ah nodded. Yoon humphed again, but nodded back, satisfied, and leaned away. His spot was immediately filled by Yona and Hak—the former bursting in to wrap her arms around him, gently considering her speed, and the latter steadying Yona even as he gave Shin-ah’s shoulder a rough squeeze.

“We’re here for you,” Yona said, voice muffled by Shin-ah’s furs. “Anytime. Ok?”

“Mm.”

And leaning back against Jae-ha, wrapping his arms around Yona, feeling the warmth of Hak’s hand—taking in the sight of his family around him—Shin-ah swore silently to himself that he’d never hide a wound again. He wasn’t alone anymore. And family was more important than tents would ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! And if you want to give me another hurt/comfort prompt to fill, just head to my tumblr here: https://queenofmoons67.tumblr.com/post/190568203607/good-types-of-tropes-for-hc
> 
> All I need is at least one prompt selection and two characters!


End file.
